


Anything Could Happen

by Fearlesskiki



Category: British Singers RPF, Ellie Goulding (Musician), Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changes when Ellie asks Niall to be her Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

It started off with a simple question.

 

"Niall, would you be my Valentine?"

 

Niall's eyes widen. He stares at Ellie for a while without saying anything. Truthfully speaking, he doesn't know how to react. He pinches himself to see if he's dreaming and it does hurts. He just couldn't believe what Ellie just said. _She wanted him to be her Valentine. Ellie Goulding wanted him to be her Valentine._ This is just too good to be true as no one has ever said that to him for real. Well, sure, it's not the first time that someone asked him to be a Valentine. In fact he has heard countless times from his fans screaming and begging for him to be their Valentine in concerts and meet and greet sessions. But fans are fans. They don't count because they aren't people that he knows in real life. Ellie, on the other hand, is his friend and not to mention Niall does have a little crush on her. But who could blame him? Ellie has a voice of an angel. Her breathy tone and emotive voice are so unique. Her fluffy and beachy light blond hair, curvy figure and toned abs are what every woman is aiming for and also every guy's dream girl. Although Ellie doesn't have the perfect supermodel look but she is beautiful from inside out in her own way. And Niall digs that. But her best asset is her infectious sweet smile. Ellie's smile is so irresistible it always makes him smile.

 

Ellie continues, "Well, it's like this. I need a boyfriend for Valentine's Day. It started when I lied to my mum the other day about having a boyfriend. Well, it's not just the other day but I told her multiple times that I have a secret boyfriend so that she won't bug me about getting one. But then another problem comes out. She wanted to see 'him'. I managed to stall her for a few times. But now she wants to see 'him' tomorrow and I couldn't stop her cause she's coming to my house. So, I need a 'him'."

 

Niall blinks his eyes, clears his throat and answers, "Erm, but why me?"

 

Ellie continues to ramble, "Well, I didn't want to get a part-time actor for this, because it's very easy to expose the lie without enough preparation. Plus, I don't want a random stranger to touch all over me. But you are different. I know you, and you know me too. I know you won't take advantage of me. So you are the perfect choice. You could say no, but..."

 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be your Valentine!" Niall answers with a smile. He acts cool in front of Ellie but secretly he is ecstatic to be Ellie's Valentine.

 

"Splendid. I knew I could count on you." Ellie says as she gives a kiss to Niall's cheek. Niall's heart skip a beat when Ellie kisses him. His lips curl upwards and he blushes as he watches Ellie walks away.

 

And Niall couldn't stop smiling since then. He sings 'What Makes You Beautiful' all the way to home. When he reaches home, he dances around the house for a few rounds before grabbing his guitar and strum some cheesy love songs. His band mates couldn't help noticing his weird behaviour. Louis whispers something to Harry and the both of them giggle by themselves, but Niall doesn't notice it. He is too immersed in his own world. Harry and Louis try to pull pranks on him, but Niall still grins back at them. He even smooches Harry on the lips. Liam looks at him and creases his eyebrows, wondering what happened to his friend. During dinner time, all of the One Direction band mates sit together at the dining table and have a little chat. It is Liam who starts the Valentine's Day topic. He says, "So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. What's the plan?"

 

"Chocolates. I got some today. I swear it's the best chocolates in London." Harry replies. "I can assure you that you won't see chocolates the same way again."

 

"I got us some movies," Louis answers with a mischievous smile.

 

"What is it? 50 shades?" Harry asks with a lopsided smile. Louis and Liam start to burst into laughter.

 

"Maybe. You'll find out tomorrow." Louis replies while wiping his tears with his hand.

 

Niall drops his utensils on the table. He just remembered that he has promised his One Direction band mates a month ago to spend Valentine's Day together because all of them are single at the moment. But he has also promised Ellie to be her Valentine. He is torn between Ellie and his band mates. He wanted to spend it with Ellie but he feels bad for ditching his band mates. He lowers his head and tries to figure out what to say to his friends.

 

"Erm... guys..." he finally utters. "I can't join you guys tomorrow."

 

"What?" the three other guys say simultaneously. All eyes are on Niall as none of them expected this from him.

 

"Why?" Liam asks.

 

"I have a date," Niall replies.

 

Liam, Harry and Louis move closer and closer to Niall with eyes staring straight at him. All of them have their eyebrows raised. Harry even has a sneaky smile. Niall sinks down on his chair as his band mates creep closer towards him like wolfs.

 

"Who is it?" Harry whispers. The way Harry asks give Niall goosebumps. He starts to sweat a little.

 

Niall gulps before he answers, "It's... Ellie."

 

"Ellie Goulding?" Harry asks.

 

"Yeah. Ellie Goulding." Niall replies. "But I'm just helping her as a friend. She needs to show someone to her mum."

 

"Ooo... meeting the parents," Liam says with a grin.

 

"No, it's not like that. I swear!" Niall tries to explain but his band mates don't seem to buy it. The guys give him sneaky smiles and winks, probably have something dirty on their minds.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you, friend," Liam says as he pats Niall's shoulder. Louis starts to sing 'Anything Could Happen' and the other two joins him. Niall buries his face with both hands as his friends continue to tease him.

 

The next day, Niall wakes up super early to groom himself. He opens up his wardrobe and starts pulling out clothes. He tosses out the ones that he rejects and takes the new ones out. He matches the clothes in front of the full-length mirror. He couldn't decide which outfit to wear. Should he wear casual? Formal? Black? Red? Blue? White? He didn't realise looking for an outfit is that hard until today. At last, he decided on a white T-shirt with a black coat and long pants. He gels his hair high up and sprays a little perfume before going out. When he walks towards the front door, Harry, Louis and Liam are all standing at the doorway with mischievous smiles. Harry gives him a kiss on the cheek and hands him a box of chocolates. Liam hugs him and gives him some encouraging words while Louis slips a note into his pocket and whispers, "Read it in emergencies."

 

Niall puts on a pair of sunglasses and goes out to the street to search for flowers. He hopes that no one will find out his identity under the sunglasses. The streets of London are filled with heart shape decorations, red balloons and red roses. He is spoil with gift choices with a huge range of flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and jewellery. Niall wanders around the streets and spots a blind girl selling red roses at the corner of the street. He walks towards her and notices that she is not getting much profit. He buys all the flowers from the girl with and even signs her an autograph. The young man glances to the Big Ben and it is almost noon. He fishes out his handphone and calls Ellie's number. When Ellie picks up the phone, he asks, "Hey, where are you?"

 

"I'm at the studio right now. We meet at the café at 3 pm, okay? Bye." she replies with a rushing tone from the other line. Ellie is probably busy right now but Niall decides to give a surprise visit to her. He shows up at the studio and asks the staffs not to inform Ellie about his presence. With the producer's approval, he goes into the control room. He could hear sounds projected into the control room. Ellie is recording a song called 'Love Me Like You Do'. Niall has heard Ellie singing live for a few times but there is just something different when she sings this song. The hoarse vocals and the emotions she projects into the song are mesmerising. The young man closes his eyes to immerse into the song.

 

When Ellie finish recording the song, she is stunned to see Niall with a bouquet of flowers at the control room. She utters, "Niall?"

 

"For you, Ellie," he says with a a wide smile while giving the bouquet of red roses and the box of chocolates to her. Ellie is looking absolutely gorgeous with her black sheer short dress. She glances around and realises everyone have their eyes on the both of them. Not to make the situation awkward, she accepts the gifts.

 

She gives him a hugs and whispers, "You don't have to come so early. My mum isn't here."

 

"Guys, it's not what you think. I'll explain later." Ellie whispers to one of the crew members with an awkward smile. The crew members smile and secretly giggle at the couple. A man walks into the room and clears his throat. He crosses his arms, stares at them with an unimpressed look. Ellie gives a quick kiss to Niall and says, "Thanks, sweetie."

 

Ellie says goodbye to the crew and grabs Niall's hand. She pulls Niall and walks towards the exit. Niall just follows Ellie without knowing what is happening. When they are walking in the hallway, she quickly pushes Niall to the wall and presses her body to him. She flips her hair a little to cover their faces. Niall could feel Ellie's breath beside his ear and her nipples against his chest. His legs become weak and his heart is pounding so fast that he swears it could fall out any time. A few people walk past without noticing them. When the coast is clear, Ellie moves away from him.

 

"Where's your car?" she asks.

 

"Parking lot A." he replies.

 

Niall takes Ellie to his car and hands her a pair of sunglasses. He always brings extras in case he needs it, and today it puts into good use. Ellie puts on the sunglasses and says, "Thank you, Niall."

 

Niall blushes to Ellie's words and starts the car. They head to a cosy little café at a hidden lane that Niall doesn't know it existed. It is Ellie's idea to come to this café. It is a pretty old fashion café with most of the furniture and counters made from wood. The menu boards are written on blackboards and it has a jukebox playing songs from The Beatles. Not to mention, the coffee smells great too.

 

Niall pulls a chair for Ellie to sit. They order some coffee, sandwiches and cakes to fill their tummies. Ellie talks about music and starts to sing. Niall just stares at her immensely. He didn't even care what the food and coffee taste like. The only thing he knows is Ellie looks stunning. All of the sudden, Ellie smears some cream on his face and he wakes up from his daydream. He takes some cream from his cake and tries to smear it on Ellie's face. Ellie dodges it and giggles at the same time but at last, Niall managed to smear the cream at her. The both of them giggle at each other of their little mischief.

 

Time flies as they are having fun and it's time to go to Ellie's house. Niall is surprised that Ellie is staying in a humble little apartment. As soon as Ellie steps into the apartment, she heads to the kitchen and starts to cook. Niall tries helping her a little in the kitchen but he feels like an obstruction more than a helper. And it turns out that Ellie is a pretty good cook. She says that is all thanks to Jamie Oliver. She likes watching cooking shows and being vegetarian pushes her to cook more. The food smells nice and Niall couldn't help himself to steal a bite.

 

Around 7 pm, Ellie's family members arrive her home. Her mum, brother and two sisters are all surprised to see Niall. Thankfully they seem to adore him, especially Ellie's little sister Jordan, who is a huge One Direction fan.

 

"Niall, can I have concert tickets?" the young girl asks.

 

"Jordan, don't be rude," Ellie says to her.

 

Niall grins to Jordan and says, "Of course you can. Just tell me which one you want and I'll send you some."

 

"Thank you, Niall." Jordan replies and she sticks her tongue to Ellie.

 

Niall takes a vegetarian wrap and a few roast vegetables for Ellie. Ellie's mum notices it and smiles. The family ask a whole lot of questions to Niall and he answers all of them with no complaints. Niall actually did a surprisingly good job in covering Ellie's lie. He couldn't believe himself either. Ellie, on the other hand, seems a little annoyed about the questions. Niall notices it and puts his hand on hers to calm her down. He even makes some jokes at the dinner table and everyone else enjoys them. 

 

After the dinner, the family spent some time chit chatting with Niall in the living room. Niall begins to feel natural clenching Ellie's hand. In fact, he feels comfortable and warmth holding her hand. He glances Ellie from time to time, admiring her beauty. He is hoping that the night won't end. But sadly all good things will come to an end. When Ellie's family say goodbye to the couple, they are left alone in the apartment. Niall is still holding Ellie's hand. Ellie looks at him and says, "Niall, you can let go now. There's nobody here."

 

Niall's smile fades away. He realises their little play date has ended and that means he is not Ellie's Valentine anymore. Niall doesn't want it to end. At least, not that fast. He utters, "Ellie, I-"

 

But the young man doesn't have the courage to continue. Ellie lets go of his hand and he lowers his head with sorrow. Suddenly, he remembers the note that Louis gave him this morning, the one that his bandmate told him to open during emergencies. Maybe it will help him now. He quickly takes out the note and opens it. It says,

 

_Just kiss her, stupid_

 

Niall crumbles the paper and puts it back into his pocket. He looks into Ellie's brown eyes and leans closer towards her. Ellie's eyes soften as he moves forward until their noses touch each other. Niall tilts his head slightly and kisses Ellie. But the kiss doesn't last long as Ellie breaks it off by pushing him aside.

 

"Niall-" she says, avoiding eye contact with him. "I can't. I can't do this. You're too nice."

 

Niall looks at her and replies, "Ellie, look at me. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about more than just a kiss, right? I can feel that you want more than having fun. But you don't want to get into a serious relationship because you are afraid. You are afraid that we ended up badly. You're afraid that both of us will get hurt and you will lose a friend. You are afraid that you will end up like what happened to your mum, right? But I want to tell you that not all guys are like that. At least, I'm not like that. And I promise you that I will love you with all my heart."

 

Ellie is stunned at Niall's confession. She stares at Niall's eyes without saying anything and Niall tries to kiss her again. He slowly grabs her waist, gently pulls her closer to him and kiss her soft lips. He swirls his tongue in her mouth, trying to reach hers. The warmth of her mouth tingles him and it makes him hunger for more. Ellie response to his kiss by kissing him back with slow, wet kisses. When she pulls away to catch some breath, Niall smiles at her. She buries her face into Niall's chest and says, "Well, I guess we could try."


	2. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to do a different pairing and fandom for a change so I hope it turns out good. The timelines are a bit off in this story but I wanted the right elements / songs to fit the story so hope you all don't mind :D
> 
> The title is from Ellie's song 'Anything could happen'. This fic is partly inspired by her other song 'Love me like you do'
> 
> Playlist:  
> Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do  
> Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen  
> One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
